The Aftermath
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: I would have LOVED to have seen Jan Di stay with Ji Hoo instead of going back to stinky stuck up Jun Pyo, this is just something i wouldnt have minded seeing...Jan Di and Ji Hoo on todays menu.
1. Chapter 1

"_**We won" **_**Jan Di thought, pounding through the water with powerful strokes, she had become a much better swimmer since Noona's ( or Jun Pyo's Noona ) competition, but she was still dazed, "**_**We actually won against the "great" Gu Jun Pyo…" **_**It had been a few days since she had seen Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo sunbae, she thought of trying to find him after practice….**

"**I knew it"**

**She heard his serene voice as she approached the side of the pool. She took of her goggles of, and looked up to see the very guy she was thinking about, and desperate to see.**

"**W****hat?" she asked, confused.**

"**Im dating a fish" he smiled, that warm gorgeous smile, that she noticed he was smiling alot more of lately, of course, this was completely due to Jan Di, but she was to modest to realise.**

"**O****h!" she half laughed half exasperated, she should have seen that coming, after all, just a few days after a competition, she was yet again swimming…**

"_**Dating? Were dating?" **_**she tried to act cool about it, though Ji Hoo could see right through her.**

" **Does that scare you?"**

"**E****h? NO! just…uugh, didn't realise?"**

**He smiled at her shock, "**_**that smile again, oh god I will never stop loving that smile" **_**his smile made her smile, Ji Hoo had the same thought.**

"**So, you coming in?" she suggested playfully, she thought she heard a door closing…must have been her imagination.**

"**Its OK, I don't want you turning me into a water creature" he said, looking slightly away "**_**H-Hey!" **_**she thought, **_**"Rude!" **_**she saw how far in he was leaning into the pool and couldn't resist…**

**Just when he was about to laugh at Jan Di's expression, Ji Hoo felt a sudden pull towards the pool, he thought hed fallen in, then he heard Jan Di's sweet, yet guilty laugh behind him. Although Ji Hoo didn't think she realised how much his white suit cost him, he had to laugh, **_**"should have seen that coming.."**_

**He turned around to see Jan Di smiling "oops!" she mocked, as if that really could have been an accident, before he replied, he took in her features, a petite, slightly round face, cute lips ( that were somehow always a tinted red, though he could have sworn she doesn't wear lipstick) but he was always most attracted to her eyes, gorgeous, round, and to Ji Hoo, enchanting, and he kicked himself everyday for not noticing her sooner. His thoughts briefly turned back to Min Heo Syun, but he dismissed then, it ****was thoughts Jan Di now. Not her.**

**As he was about to reply, Jan Di moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was slightly taken aback, she's never been this forward with him.**

"**I'm sooorry, please forgive me"**

**Her childish voice amused him, but her closeness warmed him, and…..**

"**OK, il forgive you if you do something for me"**

"**Haha! Really? Whats that?" she said moving back slightly to face him, she was actually getting a little apprehensive, she knew just how cunning Ji Hoo could be, though he wouldn't embarrass her to much would he?-**

**His lips were suddenly pressed against hers, his strong, toned arms slid round her waist, fitting then perfectly with her arms around his neck, like puzzle pieces fitting together, the fact that they were in the pool though made it seem more romantic…**

**They broke away reluctantly, though they still hung on to each other.**

"**OK, your forgiven" he said cheekily, though this didn't annoy her, she put on a peeved face, both still teasing teasing eachother.**

"**OK…" she splashed his face just a little, indicating she was declaring war, he looked at her saying nothing, then turned around "**_**eh? Whats he doing, is he as dull as Jun Pyo that he wont have a water fight?" **_**she was suddenly coated in tepid water, she forgot, he was so strong the he could lift half the water in the pool and throw it at her**_**, "HEY!" she **_**retaliated the best she could though it failed making, at its best, half the splash he made, she dove under and found his legs, with a good yank he was level with her, under the water. She rose up quickly to the surface and waited for him, when he came up and turned around, his long, orange hair was completely covering his face, Jan Di burst out laughing, he NEVER looked so ridiculous!**

"**OK, OK you win" he said, genuinely defeated, though amused and happy, he smiled, though Jan Di couldn't tell, he could have been cousin IT for all she knew, she swam to him and stroked his hair out of his face, he was smiling his smile, which calmed her, she thought he might have been pissed of.**

"**Im gonna go before you turn me into a Merman, are you gonna stay here?"**

"**Im a fish, I live in the water remember?" she joked " 10 more minuits, I swear" **

"**Fiine," he out his arm round her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the side of the pool**

"**H-Hey!" she yelled, beating him with her weak fists.**

**He laughed " take as long as you want, I will wait if you" **

**As he got out of the pool, Jan Di didn't really hear him, she was mesmerised by how see through his shirt was…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jan Di was giddy after Ji Hoo joined her in the pool, she knew she would never regret rejecting Jun Pyo. As she glided round the surface of the pool, she delicatly touched her lips and smiled at the recent memory of Ji Hoo's kiss. As much as she she loved swimming, it didnt take much debate to decided to start climbing out of the pool to meet sunbae, half submerged in water, half on the surface, she saw a silhouette standing by the pools exit.**

**She screamed and fell, right back in the pool loosing her goggles in the process. As she pulling herself back out, her fiery temper raged.**

**"GU JUN PYOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I cant come here? I didn't't expect to see the happy couple reunite so soon, how sweet"**

**He wasn't cooing at all, he was just as cold and arrogant as always, she wondered if he would ever get over all this. Jan Di went to respond, but had nothing to say, they stayed silent for a while, Jan Di could see Jun Pyo swallowing nervously, he went to say something but changed his mind.**

**"Lights out."**

**Jan Di looked up in surprise**

**"Eh?"**

**"Schools over, so is the pool, your not supposed to be here, but since im nice, I wont kick you out of school for it. If you leave now."**

**Jan Di became infuriated, she was the only person to use this pool out of the entire school, not to mention she's on scholarship, she cant practise without the other students here? "_bastard " _**

**Before she could respond Jun Pyo had walked away, and turned out the lights. She was submerged in darkness, then became suddenly aware of two things: first, she had become freezing cold for being out of the pool and exposed for so long, second, her goggles were right at the bottom of the pool.**

**She considered going in to get them,biting her lip, she knew the pool like the back of her hand, and could stay underwater for a long time, and she doubted Jun Pyo had locked the door, she could swim all night if she wanted,but she swam terribly without goggles, so she went with her instincts.**

**Ji Hoo thought he heard a heated conversation in the pool, her had been outside the changing room for a about 10 minuits now but didn't hear Jan Di swim at all after he left, then he heard what was probably Gu Jun Pyo screaming at poor Jan Di "_Rascal" _he thought. smiling "_he still really likes her…"_ he snapped at the sight of the pool in darkness, he immediately became worried, was Jan Di still swimming? What if he's locked the door and she cant get out, let alone find the exit. He tried opening the door, and was relived to see it followed his commands. He approached the pool, and could see faint lights flickering on the surface of the water, but it was silent, Ji Hoo felt nerveous.**

**"Jan Di ah!" he didn't get a response, Jan Di could hear him loud and clear, but was to dazed to think of answering him. Ji Hoo went to find the light switch, he was horrified when the lights came on, Jan Di was out cold, laying by the diving board, and Ji Hoo thought he saw blood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"JAN DI ah!" he rushed to her and cupped her head in his hands, they became tainted with Jan Di's blood, he checked for her pulse, then breathing, they were both still occurring, but Ji Hoo was no doctor and didn't know weather she was dying or suffering a head ache. "_she needs a doctor.."_ but-**

**Jan Di was still in her swimming costume, as full bodied as a swimming costume can get, she was still half naked, but no way could he dress her, nor could he take her home like this, she would certainty die from pneumonia caused by the Seoul winter, if not, what ever injury was causing blood to gush from her head, he compromised, wrapping her in several towels and his white blazer. As they approached the door, Ji Hoo quickly decided his ivory coloured scooter was the best option.**

**Driving in the drizzling snow, Ji Hoo concentrating the whole time on Jan Di's light, and over time faded breathing.**

**_Geum Jan Di was already plunged into darkness, which scared her a little, but as soon as she dove into the pool, she found something so serene about it, she was used to swimming with her eyes shut, but being like this, she could feel the darkness around, as if in some dream…_**

**_Her dive didn't give her enough force to reach the bottom of the pool, so she tried again, succeeding this time, and luckily for her she found her goggles as soon as she hit the bottom, but it wore her out, and her breathing intensified, she battled with her resistant body, and eventually hauled herself to the side of the pool._**

**_She heard a sudden knocking sound as she rose, which she discovered quickly was a collision with her own head and a sharp object "_ayyeee_" she hissed, having forgotten that it was there, and having lost her vision "_thanks Jun Pyo_" her head crashed onto the hardest corner of the diving board, which had been so helpful to her just moments ago._**

**_While nursing her sore crown, she found the pool edge and climbed out unsteadily, she felt light headed, and through the darkness, could see dancing flares of colour in front of her "_not good Jan Di, just make it out of the pool, please_" she tried to reason with herself, but she was out before she could answer._**

**Jan Di could tell she was at her sunbae's house, she could smell the light aroma of wood and tea, and when he came and sat down beside her, she could smell his distinct cologne wafting in the air, Ji Hoo, without a doubt, he was holding her hand and she was aware she was in his bed..**

**Ji Hoo slowly let go of Jan Di's soft, petite hand and walked to the kitchen, the doctor said it was just a bump on the head and she would be fine, but Ji Hoo was still trying to figure out the sequence of events. As he prepared tea, he kept trying to solve the situation like a puzzle, he did hear Gu Jun Pyo didn't he? He must have been there to turn the lights of, or was he simply imagining it and by some odd situation ( which Jan Di ALAWAYS got into ) cropped up where she turned the lights out herself? He smiled at his own thoughts, As silly as that sounded, it sounded like Jan Di.**

**His thoughts were interrupted as he heard light shuffling coming from the master bedroom, Ji Hoo sighed with relif and chuckled "_she's awake._." but she had quite a knock and he didn't want her hitting her head again, he hurried to his room just as Jan Di fell backwards, as if she was a cartoon character slipping on a banana peel, but her quick reflexes helped her grab onto the bedpost before Ji Hoo had to save her, again. She paused there for a moment while her brain caught up with everything, after a few double take blinks she hauled herself up. Big Mistake. Her head pounded so hard she let go and fell.**

**" Yahh, easy-easy,"**

**Ji Hoo caught her fall, he carried her to the living room, his actions close to the act of a knight saving a princess, and sat her down on the sofa. Jan Di spied on the coffee table a small banquet, hot ramen, tea, and bulgogi, and to her right a rose in a glass vase, and finnaly her swimming goggles that she didn't remember retrieving, though she surely must have.**

**It was so beautifully presented, she had to smile. She was genuinely touched at just how much sunbae truly cared for her. Her eyes flicked from each well thought out and prepared each item was, it wasn't material things as it was with Jun Pyo, and she wasn't forced to appreciate every gift she got, because her sunbae knew what she would appreciate, and didn't need such reassurance.**

**"Sunbae, you shouldnt have." she said laughing**

**"Well, Wonder Woman appears to have been dismantled, you need to be at full strength if you are to continue on your mission…"**

**"W_hat_?" "Eh? Mission?"**

**"Take down F4." Ji Hoo turned to face her "Remember?"**

**"Oh...that.." laughing she added "well, I still haven't talked much with Woo Bin or Yi Yeung yet, so I am half way there right?"**

**Ji Hoo wore a sterm look on his face, but had to laugh, he couldn't belive how moved she was, Gu Jun Pyo was right, she was touched by such trivial things that meant nothing to them. His heart stung as he could see she looked like she could barely keep her head on her shoulders, and was in great pain.**

**He took the fine China tea pot and began pouring, deciding to wait until later to ask what happened….**

**_Gu Jun Pyo felt like a king, "_ha, see how you like that dry cleaner, cant swim now can you?"_in that moment he heard a faint splash "..._she hasn't? That IDIOT why would she do that?_" he stood for a while, not knowing what to do, he decided quickly its her fault if anything happened, plus her precious sunbae was there with her now so it didn't matter._**

**_He turned and walked back to the pool, hurrying his steps as much as his pride would allow him, nearing the pool entrance, he pulled the handle he stopped dead, half way between the pool view, he could hear his best friend calling Jan Di's name. His blood boiled, his hand relinquished hold of the door handle and he slipped away, swearing revenge on the bastard that stole Jan Di away from him._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lol I seriously don't know when or how im going to end this, definatly by chapter 6, enjoy the ( maybe ) last chapter, and read and review xx_

**"Are you serious? Jun Pyo just left you in darkness like that?"**

**Jan Di nodded, clutching her coffee cup like a 500 won coin found on the street, not able to let it go as bad luck happens. **

**Ji Hoo sighed "Its grief. He didn't want to let you go" **

**Jan Di turned to him to see his sincerity, she thought of this for a minuet, she was amazed at how Sunbae could sum such a complicated situation in less than 10 words, even so, she thought against it.**

**"No, its just Jun Pyo's pride, he lost a game he thought he would win so he's hurt, its not about me at all.."**

**Her naivety caught Ji Hoo's attention, he turned and looked at her and smiled "_Jan Di…..if only you knew just how much you mean to Jun Pyo." _His heart panged slightly with guilt.**

**Jan Di pretended not to feel his eyes burning into her and got up to look out the window, she discovered to her shock Jun Pyo's car was sitting in Ji Hoo's drive way, with Jun Pyo glaring from the front seat. "_Bastard….you tried to kill me and hour ago, now your stalking me?"_ Jan Di remembered what sunbae said, "he doesn't want to let you go…" **

**"Yah, Ji Hoo sunbae." **

**"What?"**

**Jan Di knew that from the windows you could see into the entire living room, she didn't need to drag Ji Hoo anywhere, she could make that bastard suffer from right where she was now sitting.**

**She turned to him, "Thanks for helping me" **

**Ji Hoo smiled" I have to protect you now, you realise you cant live without me though" **

**Jan Di hushed " aahh your right" she turned to look at him " Ji Hoo sunbae" **

**He looked at her as she tugged at his jacket and pulled his face close to hers…**

**BBEEEEPPP!-**

**They both jumped violently, Ji Hoo got up and looked out the windows, he now saw what Jan Di saw a few moments ago.**

**"Hey, Jan Di"**

**"What?"**

**"Want to make him really jealous?"**

**Her eyes widened, she rarely saw sunbae's evil side now, but this was the perfect time for it she got up to go over to the window Ji Hoo was gazing at her from,Jun Pyo scolding. It seemed like they were both characters from some slushy romantic movie, but it was working, looking while pretending not to, Jan Di saw the pain in Jun Pyo's expression. **

**Their hands slid round each other seductively and their lips touched Ji Hoo pulled her closer and lifted her up slightly, making her go on tip toes as they continued to kiss" _is this really happening?" _Jan Di thought "_am I really kissing Yoon Ji Hoo? My sunbae?"_ after a while, they both forgot completely about the very reason they were doing this.**

**For what seemed like hours they both just stood, arms round each other, smiling, Jan Di giggling.**

**_Bastard….You think you can just kiss her like that? In front of ME? We will see about that. __Gu Jun Pyo stormed out of the car, smashing the door shut, he strolled towards his bestfriends house._**


	5. Chapter 5

A loud gun shot sound pounded through the passionate atmosphere, as if a bullet had really penetrated their hearts, the two lovers jumped, then froze. Goosebumps crawling at their skin, Gu Jun Pyo's fists pummelled Ji Hoo's dark wooden door, trying to break the only physical barrier between him, the girl he loved, and the man who had his arms protectively around her.

"_how dare you protect her! She's mine you bastard."_

Jan Di wasn't the type to cower away from Jun Pyo, she had even dared to call him a fool, throw ice cream on him and beat him to a pulp. But for an unknown cause. Geum Jan Di was scared.

Ji Hoo could detect her irrational fear, but his solemn capability kept him calm, he laughed light-heartedly.

"Should I get that?"

He moved towards the door, but Jan Di flew her body in the way, guarding the enclosure keeping them safe from Jun Pyo pulling them to pieces.

"What are you doing? He will kill you!"

Ji Hoo was surprised, Jan Di was already very protective of him,

"_Isn't it I who always saves you, Geum Jan Di?"_

He walked towards her, taking long strides until all space was closed between them. He leaned forward with a smile on his face, as he lingered there, he focused completely on Jan Di's eyes, telepathically saying

" _Everything will be fine, im here for you, Geum Jan Di," _

It seemed his technique worked as Jan Di reluctantly, but surely removed herself from the door and took a step into the background of what will soon be the battle field of Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo.

The door was pulled open as a screaming alarm went of in Jan Di's heart.

_Round one, commence._

As soon as the invitation arrived Jun Pyo burst through the door bringing behind him a mixture of vengeful rage and hurt, he located his target and immediately lunged his fists at Ji Hoo's casual silhouette in the background. Ji Hoo found himself being relocated to the fine oak walls of his living room, hearing a loud thump as his body was thrown backwards by his best friend. Jun Pyo's face was contorted, the lines along his forehead sunk deep into his face with anger, his eyes bulged with sadness and confusion and lips tightened with irritation and fear, Ji Hoo knew every single painful feeling Jun Pyo bore, it was all written on his face, clearer than crystal sparkling water. Jun Pyo has had the most precious thing taken away from him, but the most spoiled F4 member cant-no, _wont _let go.

"_Jun Pyo…. you don't think I know how that feels? You don't think I deserve happiness to? Fine if were going to do this…"_

Ji Hoo knew his plan before Jun Pyo came within 10 metres of his home, he also knew Jun Pyo's plan, enabling him to elegantly avoid the punch cast upon him, and instead the blow was delivered to the hard wood wall Ji Hoo was now a good distance from.

"AISH!" Jun Pyo shrieked, cupping his bleeding fist in his other hand, rocking his torso up and down, and stumbling around the room as he experienced the full force of pain created by punching a wall of solid wood.

Ji Hoo looked over at Jan Di to find she wasn't there, he looked around the entire visible space of his sepia home, but Jan Di was nowhere in sight.

He turned his attention back to Jun Pyo, who was curled over in a ball, but still on his feet, nursing his potentially broken fist. Jun Pyo spoke first.

"What are you doing? What are you doing with Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo turned his head slightly in response, instead of arguing, he decided to settle this with simple logic.

"Gu Jun Pyo, a guy can bring his girlfriend to his house. We won. There is nothing we cant do no-"

"SHUT UP!"

He sighed, Ji Hoo knew nothing more than Jun Pyo's temper, but when it was like this….nothing could hold him back, Ji Hoo knew he would simply have to fight until Jun Pyo tires of his rage.

_Round two_

Jan Di had selected Ji Hoo's bedroom as her sanctuary from the violence that was about to occur, she heard Jun Pyo scream, she didn't want to think as to the cause, she just wanted him out of her life, so she can enjoy it with sunbae…

Ji Hoo's face was slightly bruised, and his bottom lip bled, Jun Pyo's form lay still on the ground, Ji Hoo sighed, and dragged him out of his home, he summoned Jun Pyo's driver to get him back in the car, Ji Hoo stood and stared as the humming of the engine began, driving into the distance, leaving a cool, haunting breeze behind him.

He slipped back inside to find Jan Di was no longer a secrete shadow in his room, and was sweeping broken shards of wood from the floor boards in the living room. She looked up at him in dismay.

"_Sunbae, im soo sorry."_

Dropping what she was doing immediately, Jan Di went for the first aid kit, being a strong surviving commoner meant she was trained, though sunbae wasn't truly injured, and by the sounds of the fight, Jun Pyo lost badly, but she couldn't bare not doing anything, after the amount of times he saved her? ….no way.

Jan Di dabbed Ji Hoo's cut with a damp sterilised gauze, she did this slowly and thoroughly so she could steal slight glances at him.

Strong. That was the word that used to describe Ji Hoo's face, strong, serene, sensual. Now it was beaten down, and sad, and it read perfectly in his eyes, Ji Hoo fought against his best friend, a fight he started, but all he could feel was remorse and guilt, for it was purely pain that caused Jun Pyo's wrath, that pain was caused all by Yoon Ji Hoo.

_Both battered forms panted hard for breathe as tension increased, Jun Pyo punched, kicked, and threw Ji Hoo's body like a basketball through air. Ji Hoo avoided what he could, but Jun Pyo was quick, this carried on for no more than thirty seconds before Ji Hoo eventually was neatly forcing Jun Pyo'd head into shut down, knocking him out cold._

_Once he was confident, he signalled for Jun Pyo's driver._

_He knelt down to study his defeated opponent. He hoped Jun Pyo's hearing was still intact. "Jun Pyo, you have no idea what you did to Jan Di today, im not letting that go unpunished. Because I know, if the situation was different, I wouldn't be breathing right now…." He got up as the driver approached. "Sorry. Im so sorry Gu Jun Pyo."_


	6. Chapter 6

Yoon Ji Hoo's consciousness was activated by warm, scented baking smell floating in the atmosphere, frowning slightly, he prised his eyes open to find his curtains still shut tight, and his door still closed, the room looked innocent, but it was obvious someone was cooking, he glanced back at his memories, he hadn't cooked last night, the maids were not coming in today because Geum Jan D-

"_Geum Jan Di…."_

He grinned at the beautiful memory of their date yesterday.

_Jan Di's phone jumped to life, she really needed to sort that ring tone out, she got funny looks when ever some freaky alien instructing her to pick up her phone emerged from her pocket. _

"_Hmmm…sunbae-SUNBAE!" _

_Jerking the phone close to her ear, she became panicked, had Jun Pyo done something again? What if Sunbae lost this time, was he in hospital?_

"_Hello?"_

_Ji Hoo smiled at her response, he hated calling people, if they didn't pick up it made him feel…rejected, of course he knew they were not purposely ignoring him but still… _

"_Jan Di ah, meet me under the Namsan tower at noon." _

_He cut the conversation of before she had time to respond, he knew she was working today, he also knew Ga Eul would be their to cover for her..unless..of course Yi Yeung dragged her away for some "Emergency" again. It seemed shame he was the only one who seemed to notice their bond, Ga Eul obviously wasn't Yi Yeung's type. She was not unattractive at all, Ji Hoo always thought, but just not Yi Yeung's girl, however Ji Hoo was thankful, yet another commoner had snapped an F4 member into being more human, just need someone for Woo Bin now._

_He decided to hide behind the tower as she approached, she came unprepared for the Seoul winter however with just a coat and gloves on to protect her body heat. She was looking for him in an exaggerated fashion, being Jan Di, she had to think of every possibility, even looking underneath rocks and looking out to sea to try and find him if he wasn't immediately obvious, he chuckled at her inability to find him, so he decided to make himself known to her._

"_Your late Geum Jan Di." _

_She spun around to find him standing behind her in a long, parka white coat, looking much warmer than she felt, though that didn't matter, she was happy to see sunbae's bruising had gone down a lot._

"_Aniyo, you called me as I got to work, had you called me sooner I would have made my way here before that." She plastered an annoyed look on her face, she was teasing, but sunbae had to bait her a trap._

"_Then…do you want to go back?"_

_Panic flashed her face as alarms went of in her head._

"_A-Aniyo! I-" She saw amusement in his face and had to laugh, was he always going to do this?_

"_So why are we here Sunbae?"_

_He pointed to the glass studio that several couples were strolling into hands around waists, holding other hands, playing with hair and cheeks blushed by the Seoul winter. A royal blue sign sat in front informing them about the ride. _

"_Have you ever ridden that?" _

_She shook her head, as Sunbae walked ahead, Jan Di lacked behind._

"_What is it?" _

_She held out her petite, bare hand he looked at it, then her. He chuckled and leant in to accept her offer. Not only was Geum Jan Di's hand warmed sufficiently, her heart was boiling over with happiness, she smiled to herself as they entered the building._

_Taking in the steam of the warm beverage, Jan Di spoke for the first time since they entered._

"_I lied."_

_Ji Hoo turned towards her, they had both been studying the view in silence for about two minuits, curiosity changed his expression, as Jan Di stared ahead, he thought the light hit her beautifully. He couldn't believe how stunning she truly was, just because she was a commoner, he couldn't see her elegance, poise. He couldn't see _her_. He was a fool._

"_What?"_

"_I have been here before."_

_In fact, she had been here twice before, once with Jun Pyo, but she couldn't tell him about that, because that time never happened in her world._

"_Me and Ga Eul came here as children, except, she got scared because I told her there was a glass monster surrounding the walls, she wouldn't go anywhere near them and sat on the floor the whole time." _

_He chuckled, that sounded like her. Yi Yeung would love to hear this._

"_Have you?"_

_Ji Hoo inhaled deeply "Nope."_

_She nodded in understanding, resuming gazing at the scenery._

"_Geum Jan Di."_

_She turned back to him as his hand wrapped around her waist, at the same time removing the cup from her hands. He admired her, her beauty, smell, touch, everything. Cupping her neck in his hands, she closed her eyes as he kissed her lightly. She slid her arms round his neck, transferring her weight to her toes to reach him. _

_The kiss intensified, becoming deeper and more passionate. He slid his tongue into her open mouth .__She sank into the kiss more and more, each kiss they encountered was better, livelier more romantic. Whenever Jun Pyo tried for a kiss her failed, no wonder._

Slowly moving back into reality, Ji Hoo lifted his body from his coffee coloured bed sheets to make contact with the outside world, there was a time he never did this.

Walking out into his living room, the smell that woke him from his slumber grew stronger, a very impressive cook had emerged from Jan Di, he had no idea of her housewife capabilities.

When Ji Hoo entered his dinning room he saw a plate of Hot Cakes presented on his classic China plate, with maple syrup in the matching jug. He smiled.

_Wait. Jan Di wouldn't know where any of this is….._

Something felt wrong.

He lifted his head to meet the eyes of his best friend, smiling coyly,

"Hope you like these, They're Jan Di's favourite, aren't they?"

He turned to face a very pale Jan Di, sitting on the dinning chair furthest from Ji Hoo.

"…Jun Pyo, Whats going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

Next chaper is the last one. Enjoy guys ^_^ xx

"Sit Down."

The atmosphere was stifled, Jan Di looked stupefied and scared, of course Ji Hoo remained calm, but his friends neutral tone was worrying him, given the events that just occurred.

Jun Pyo saw the slight change in his friends expression and laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about Ji Hoo, don't climb out of your wolf lair to protect your girlfriend, she's not in danger."

Ji Hoo lifted his head to meet the eyes of his friend. They were blood shot from lack of sleep. Ji Hoo's harvest gold hair was still perfectly framing his face, despite having just woke up. But he was now very awake.

"Shall I leave then?"

Panic flashed across Jan Di's colourless face, Ji Hoo wondered if he had kidnapped her to bring her here, probably dragged her of the street, that was usually his technique. Jan Di was foolish, she should have known he wasn't going anywhere.

"No." A stern looked painted Jun Pyo's face. "Sit Down."

He moved his body further into dinning area, moving past every empty seat until he was next to Jan Di, Jun Pyo threw out his hand holding the mixing bowl.

"Ah-ah-ah. No sitting next to her, move away or your dead."

Ji Hoo wasn't to be put of sitting next to his lover when she was clearly terrified, it was of course because of what Jun Pyo had said in the car on the way over to Ji Hoo's house, but Ji Hoo wasn't to know this, ignoring the demands he sat next to Jan Di.

"Do you really want to kill me? Jan Di wouldn't be happy about that, do you really want to upset her again?"

Jun Pyo's heart lurched, the thought of truly hurting her was hurting him, but…if he could just get her away from Ji Hoo's hold for two minuits, she would surely fall for him, Jun Pyo optimised.

The answer was painted clear on Jun Pyo's face, but he didn't answer.

"Breakfast is served."

_Jan Di had remembered last night while thinking of Ji Hoo, the whole thing that started this was hot cakes, while thinking of certain other things she adored about him, she set of to his house hoping he would have everything she needed to make them. _

_She heard a car near, this didn't irk her in the slightest though, early as it was cars drove by twenty four hours a day on the main road. She caught her reflection in a store window and smiled, she decided to make today a day where she didn't look like a pre-schooler, as it was winter, she wore black tights and uggs with her floral mini skirt, and a grey low-ish cut top ( she didn't want to be to exposed ) all under a long black coat, she didn't quite look like Min-Seo Hyun Unnie though, even given the circumstances she would love to. But she was proud of her efforts and did look cute._

_While busy making sure she still looked presentable she didn't notice the shimmering black car slow down beside her, not until Jun Pyo came to greet her._

"_Will you stop gazing at yourself, your still a commoner no matter how pretty your clothes are."_

_Actually, Jun Pyo couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked gorgeous to him._

_And actually to Jan Di, Jun Pyo still looked bruised, which didn't concern her at all._

"_What do you want Jun Pyo?"_

"_Get in."_

"_No."_

"_Why. Are you meeting him?" _

"_Why does that concern you?" _

_He paused, it concerned him completely._

…

"_Just get in."_

_He grabbed her by the collar of her coat and threw her in the vehicle, ignoring her shrill protests and actually quite painful kicking against Jun Pyo's shins. _

_She decided how pointless it was fighting and sat in silence, glaring out of the window._

"_You two are not going to last."_

_His authority in this statement began worry in her heart._

"_W-why?"_

"_Because I wont let it."_

She turned to stare straight at sunbae, they ate not saying a word, jumping at every sudden sound that occurred in the background, Jan Di was most definatly uneasy. She worried Jun Pyo will actually force them apart, Ji Hoo didn't return the gaze, however she felt his soft, firm hand envelope hers, sending waves of calm flowing through her veins, she clutched it in return and broke her lone gaze.

Jun Pyo slowly wiped his mouth with a cloth, pressing the corner of the fabric round each corner of his mouth, there was something smug about this gesture.

He rose to find something in his pockets, retrieving small photos of Jan Di and Ji Hoo on their date, including the elusive photos of their kiss. The kiss that occurred in the very same place where Jan Di and Jun Pyo had to camp out.

"Jan Di, have you already forgotten we spent the night here?"

The smugness was now understood clearly, he really was going to break them up. Jan Di felt Ji Hoo's blood run cold, his hand slowly releasing hold from hers, though she let go first, slamming both hands on the table, enraged.

"You absolute disgusting pig! You really think I would do anything like that with you? You almost died from sitting in the freezing snow for four hours and you throw it back in my face like this?"

"But we ended up together because of you."

"There is NO together about it, we had to sleep in the same place because we were trapped and freezing."

She abandoned trying to reason with Jun Pyo and turned to Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae, he's trying to split us up, we didn't do anything he's making it up."

He looked up at her, he knew his friend all to well, but he didn't know Jan Di like this.

"You both know where the exit is."

He got up and walked away as the heartbroken tears fell from Jan Di's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Geum Jan Di's ear was instantly warmed by the electrical device pressed against it, the faint ringing she heard lifted her fading hope that there was still a chance to talk to him, but of course, he didn't pick up. Jan Di didn't give in though.

"_Twenty third time lucky maybe?" _

That bastard, why couldn't he just let them be? What exactly was the problem? He had feelings for her? He should have fought better, then he wouldn't have to see either of them again, Jan Di grimaced. A light clicking registered and Sunbae's voice came to life.

"You need to stop calling me Jan Di, cant you see what you have done?"

Shock jerked her body into painful motionlessness, her eyes widened as the spell of his cold words was cast upon her heart.

"Sunbae you need to let me explain!."

The line was cut.

* * *

Ji Hoo needed to think, he rode on his ivory scooter into the night, God knows where he was going, he didn't even know… that's why he probably accidentally ended up in Jan Di's neighbourhood.

"_Knowing her she'll try follow the scooter back to my house if she sees me."_

He smirked at the thought, but then faded. If that happened, they would surely end up talking. Ji Hoo couldn't let that happen just yet, so he turned to decoy round the back of the alley when the light- reflecting noir limo stopped abruptly due to traffic interference. Ji Hoo froze at the sight of the smug bastard in the back of the car, staring at him triumphantly. Ji Hoo simply glowered coldly in return.

Jun Pyo's car eventually sped of into the dimly lit night, leaving gateway for Ji Hoo to pass, he too, looked at Jun Pyo triumphantly, only a little while longer did he have to play this game.

Jan Di was on edge, she had spent break and a little of first class on the fire escape, grovelling at the door for Ji Hoo sunbae to walk through it; the door remained shut. She was now back at lunch. She felt her eyes giving into heavy sleepiness, she had been up all night trying to conceive a plan to win Sunbae back. Nothing worked. She fell into a complete dead end.

But she was Jan Di, Wonder Woman of Shinhwa High, surely this would all blow over soon….

Her next thought would have been something like dragging Jun Pyo to tell him it wasn't true, that sunbae should forgive her, somehow…but she was out cold, head lolling and sleeping before she could debate that theory.

* * *

Ji Hoo knew where Jan Di would be off course, but he didn't go to find her to talk to her. He went to confirm his suspicions….yep she was there.

"_Wow, she fell asleep….must have been waiting a while."_

He felt a sudden sting of guilt, he knew what he was putting her through, but it would all work out for the best in the end for both of them.

He slid out of the door and walked away.

* * *

Jun Pyo had succeeded, he couldn't believe it though.

_Now to just get her to see how great I can be, she will forget about him in no time._

He smirked arrogantly but then the thought hit him. He knew what this was doing to Ji Hoo, but he would get over it, he got over Min Seo Unnie quick enough, or maybe he might go back to her….

Jun Pyo knew her work times and he had been waiting outside the porridge shop for Jan Di for some a while now, pacing up and down with his hands in his pockets. Even though this gesture was meant to be coy, there was an audacious aura to it. It was like Jun Pyo had won in the first place, now he was collecting his prize.

Jan Di had been disgusted by the sight standing outside the large windows. Aside from red chair tops poking between view of his legs, she could see Jun Pyo definatly, he was probably planning to drag her away to Switzerland for chocolate, or France for bread, or Italy for pasta, some huge expensive gesture to get her to fall for him. She knew she couldn't leave without being trapped, even taking the back way would result in an inevitable encounter with that bastard who tore through her and Sunbae. She inhaled, she had no choice. Yoon Ji Hoo wasn't going to save her now.

She grabbed her things and bid goodbye to Ga Eul, reluctantly she pushed the door open.

The jingling alerted Jun Pyo of what he had wanted to hear all day, his prize was walking up the podium, past second place and was almost in his hands, so he thought. Jan Di pretended not to notice him.

"Yah, your not still mad are you Dry Cleaner? Get in."

Jan Di said nothing, though she could feel Jun Pyo catching her up as she hurried forward.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di, are you deaf, get in, im taking you somewhere."

Her hair flipped violently as she twisted her torso around to face him, each strong mixture of emotions she was feeling; disbelief, anger, confusion, heart break. All read on her face clearly; she was ready to kill Gu Jun Pyo on the spot.

He decided to ignore the dark vibe she was giving off and grabbed her forearm, and began dragging her towards the car, she resisted every step was dragged across. Kicking, punching, screaming fighting….had Jun Pyo looked a little rougher people may have suspected he was some kind of rapist kidnapping an underage girl.

Jan Di began to panic, she wondered if he would actually force her to be his girlfriend, again, she didn't do a very good job telling him of, in fact, that's what all started this. She didn't make it clear she didn't like him, and everybody got their hearts broken in New Caledonia. She found her footing and although she wasn't aiming, she kicked him the very place no man wants to be kicked.

The pain Jun Pyo felt was familiar, De Ja Vu almost, the words he mumbled next as his body folded over into a "V" shape on the floor, were the words attached to something he really didn't want to use, but he had to make Jan Di see Jun Pyo wanted them to be together; Gu Jun Pyo gets what he wants.

"Get her."

* * *

Jan Di was aware of the army of black suits leaving the stretch limo, she at first thought they were going to help Jun Pyo, then when she registered that they were ordered to lift her off the ground and drag her in the car, she once again began fighting, she heard the men scream in pain and fall to the floor, she knew her strength wasn't that impressive.

Turning around to see this black army be taken down by Woo Bin ( Mob Boss, come on! ) and Yi Yeung relieved her panic a lot. But…..

"Kidnapping the woman you supposedly like? Not cool Jun Pyo."

Woo Bin grabbed his friend from the floor and dragged him in the car.

"Jan Di."

Turned to Yi Yeung, and bowed in gratitude

"What are you doing? Go find Ji Hoo, now."

She began running along the way to his house, she crossed roads, passed through streets and somehow made it to his house, despite being in a still daze.

Ji Hoo was waiting for her outside, of course, he had arranged for Jan Di to be rescued, after Jun Pyo stupidly told him he was going to find Jan Di, to show off. But he couldn't tell her that just yet, he painted a stern look on his face for effect.

"So you were planning on this the whole time."

He nodded

"You planned to make me suffer when you knew everything he said was a lie."

Again he nodded

"Sunbae!"

"Does that make you mad?"

He was genuinely worried as to how this would turn out between them, he knew the actions he took would get Jun Pyo out of the way, he has possibly just lost his friend but he knew that would happen. He still had Woo Bin and Yi Yeung on his side, even if he didn't, Jan Di was the most important thing to him now. He kept looking at her waiting for an answer.

She stared straight ahead, looking at the world through the glass windows of his home, she didn't need to think about it.

She enveloped her arms around his neck, as hid slid over her waist, they hugged for what felt like eternity.

"Sunbae."

"Yes."

She kissed him lightly.

"Never do that again."

**Hope you enjoyed this story and there will be plenty more Ji Hoo/Jan Di stories to come ^_^**


End file.
